The Hunger Games: Gleekified Edition
by kate10011
Summary: If New Directions were all tributes in the Hunger Games, who would win? And would anyone make like Katniss and Peeta and fall in love in the arena?


_**Author's Note: This is the first of a few Puck and Quinn one shots that I've been working on, my couple of series are on a temporary time out while I map out what's next in each one. However a couple of Puck and Quinn ideas jumped into my head and forced me to write them down, so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**The Hunger Games: The Gleekified Edition**_

**One-Shot**

The New Directions are waiting patiently for Mr. Schue to return from the principle's office when the topic first arises: If the Glee Club were all tributes in the Hunger Games; who would win?

The main contenders seem to be Sam, Mike, Blaine and Puck. Sam became of his strength. Mike because of his agility. Blaine because of his strategic mind. But mostly people seem to be backing Puck because its well known around Lima take Puck disappears into the woods alone for a week or two a couple of times a year.

When they discuss the likely first kill, eyes flicker between Rachel, Quinn and Kurt, all for obvious reasons. Rachel because she's so loud she'd be quite easy to find. Quinn because she would complain the whole time. And Kurt because he'd never want to mess up an outfit.

By the time Mr. Schue has joined them they are placing bets on who would win. Then Mr. Schue makes the radicial suggestion, "What if we put your theories to the test- a modified, mock Hunger Games?" he asks, "A New Directions bonding weekend"

"How would it work?" Rachel asks, "It's not like we could literally kill each other"

"Leave it with me" Mr. Schue says, "Artie maybe you want to help me run the show?"

"Sure" Artie agrees, thankful that he won't be left out completely.

* * *

Two weeks later, the New Directions are doing their final preparations for their mock Hunger Games, a bus set to depart at 5am the next morning.

"Thank God you're here" Mrs. Fabray (now Ms. Winters) says letting a Mohawked boy into her home, "Quinn is freaking out"

"No problem" Puck says, "I got this"

Ms. Winters leads him to her daughter's room, opening the door to reveal a panicked Quinn, frantically moving about the brightly colored bedroom. Puck steps inside and grabs Quinn by the shoulders, gently guiding her to sit on the bed.

"Take a breath Q" He says calmly, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this" Quinn says quickly, "I'm not exactly the …"

"Outdoorsy type, I know" He chuckled, "Do you want help?"

"Yes" She admits weakly, she hates excepting other people's help especially Puck's, "What do I wear?"

"Of course that's the first thing you think of" He chuckles, then rummages through her closet and pulls out a couple of things, "Jeans during the day, but you'll probably prefer to sleep in leggings like Hanna does, plus their super light anyway, a long sleeve shirt, a jumper, I brought you a pair of boots, there my Mum's, they'll keep your feet dry hopefully but you'll probably want to wear two pairs of socks, you won't need anything else."

"What else?" Quinn asks, "What else do I need to know?"

"Okay, ration your food and water, it has to last the whole time, no matter what, pretend your on Slyvester's crazy diet or something again" Quinn rolls her eyes at the suggestion and his condescending tone, "You will run into animals, wild ones, do not freak out, they are more scared of you, just stand still and more than likely they'll run away, you do something stupid and you'll most likely end up hurt. And for God sake's if your in trouble you get help, yell and scream and do whatever until someone comes for you, got it?"

"Okay" Quinn sighs

"Also, find somewhere sheltered to sleep, and tie your bag up in a tree so animals don't get at it" Puck tells her, "And don't lose to Berry, that's the most important thing"

"Got it, ration food, no animal-related freakouts, scream for help, tie up bags at night, don't lose to Berry" She summaries.

"You'll be fine" Puck smiles.

* * *

The next morning they are on the bus, accompanied by Coach Slyvester, Miss Pilsbury, Puck's Mom Denise and little sister Hannah. Artie and Mr. Schue left last night to set up the games for everyone. Mr. Schue invited Denise because he wanted to have a trained medic and Denise is a nurse, Hannah is accompanying the group because A) she can't be left home alone and B) she loves the Hunger Games books.

The bus is pretty loud during the three hour drive to the national park Mr. Schue chose to stage the games in. Coach Slyvester and Denise discuss the Coach's pregnancy and the sort of things she needs to think of medically. Hannah spends the trip sitting in Rachel's lap being fawned over by all the girls on the bus (even Santana) and Kurt, while the boys are discussing some new video game.

Mr Schue and Artie greet them when they arrive and show them the cabin where they can leave their things. Then they sit down at the picnic tables to explain the rules.

"Okay, the rules are simple, whoever survives the longest is the winner, and they get to pick one song for Nationals" Mr. Schue announces, the group looks a little surprised at what they are playing for, "Within reason for course." He adds, "To "kill" someone, you must take this marker which is to be hanging for your clothing at all times, and must only be attached by the clips, no reinforcements" He hands out a series of fabric strips which have each persons name on them, "You take a persons marker after you kill them, so we can keep track of who killed who. Now there are also these backpacks, they are filled your necessities, rations that will get you through the game comfortably, and don't worry Rachel I made sure yours are vegan, a basic first aid kit, a sleeping bag, and a few gadgets Artie will explain, the only thing I'm allowing you to add is clothing, and I'll be checking."

"My turn?" Artie asks when Mr. Schue stops speaking, the teacher nods, "Okay you have three basic gadgets, the first one is a pager, it will vibrate when I send a message to alert you that someone has been killed, the second is a burn phone, throughout the game you will receive the names of the people that have been killed and other random or important messages we might need to give you, and the last thing is a GPS, you turn it on when you get killed and it will guide you back here, it will also send me a signal so we know your on the way back in. Also when you turn the GPS on you need to put on the orange vests in your packs, that way anyone you pass will know you've already been killed and won't try and get you a second time"

"And if you need anything, send us a text message and turn on your GPS and we'll pull you out as soon as possible" Mr. Schue adds. "The game will last until 3pm tomorrow, at which time everyone left standing will be the victor. But let's hope we get a clean winner, okay, are you guys ready."

The group cheers loudly. It takes a few minutes for everyone to add their items of clothing under the adults supervision. No one is surprised to see that Puck adds nothing to his pack, he merely goes through it, throws the sleeping bag at his little sister, and chucks the pack over his shoulder.

Mr. Schue and Artie lead them to another part of the camp group where a large circle of tables and a series of colored mats has been set up. The contenders are each told to pick a mat and then Mr. Schue allows Hannah to read off a prompt card.

"Okay, in front of you is the Cornicopia, it contains untold riches you may need for your survival" Hannah reads, eagerly "Behind you is the woods, your battle ground, when I blow this whistle you can move off you mats and at the second whistle, the game begins"

Hannah blows the whistle once, some people head towards the Cornicopia, others towards the woods, soon a second whistle sounds, but Puck barely hears it. He moves quickly to the deepest part of the woods, where he's sure that others won't be following him, once the vegetation thickens, he moves slower on the off chance that someone is close enough to here him moving. By the end of the day, Puck has three markers wrapped around his wrist. He steps out of the thick vegetation and looks across a small clearance to the mouth of a small cave, inside he can see a flickering fire. Without hesitiation he heads across the clearing and into the cave, where he's faced with a beautiful woman.

"Can you just kill me now so I can go back to the campsite?" She asks him.

"Nah" He says, "Maybe in the morning"

"Puck!" She exclaims, "I just want this to be over, it's not fun anymore, I'm cold and tired."

"Here" He says, handing her the flannel shirt he had tied around his waist, "And you can ruff it on the floor for one night."

"Thank you for the shirt" She says, "But won't you be cold"

"I'm fine Q" He says, "Why don't you sleep for an hour or two"

"Maybe if I just go to sleep, I'll wake up when this is over" She says.

"I need you to be awake in about three hours" He says, "We got shit to do"

"And what would that be?" She demands.

"Mike and Tina are in a clearing not fair from here, thought you'd want to help me get them" He shrugs.

"I wonder who else is alive?" She thinks out-loud. "I'm surprised no one got me already"

"Well the fire was a give away" He says, tipping water over the flames.

"How did you know it was me in here?" She asks.

"Didn't" He admits, "I just came looking for a good place to crash."

"Where do you stay when you're out here normally?" She asks.

"Wherever I am when the sun goes down" He tells her.

"So you just lie down and sleep, out in the open?" She asks.

"Why not?" He asks. Just then both of their phones buzz and a text reads:

Blaine

Finn

Kurt

Mercedes

Rachel

Sugar

"That's almost half" Quinn says, "And I'm only responsible for one" She waves Sugar's marker in Puck's face.

"How'd you get her?" He asks.

"At the Cornicpia, she was too busy checking the tables, easy target, I killed her and ran" She says, "Who'd you get?"

He pulls the markers of Blaine, Finn, and Mercedes off his arm and shows them to Quinn, "Does this mean I'm winning?" He asks, it should be no suprise that Puck knows nothing about the Hunger Games other than his sister likes it and has a crush on the dark haired guy.

"No, but its impressive" She says as she reads the names off the three markers. "So how'd you do it"

* * *

**Kill One: Finn.**

It's only about three hours into the day and so far Puck hasn't seen anyone else yet. He's heading back towards the campsite, to a hunter's spot where he can refill his water bottles from a tank installed in the ground that collects rainwater that regular users of the area know well. His caution as he approaches it is well-founded, he's standing behind a tree, as he watches Finn walks out towards the small tap hidden in the bushes. It makes sense that Finn would come here, seen-as his father is the one that showed Puck and Finn this spot when he took them hunting as children. Puck waits until Finn is distracted searching through his bag until he darts out from between the trees and grabs Finn's marker from him before Finn can react to his presence.

"Hey" Finn exclaims when he feels the tug of the marker being ripped off him, turning to his best friend, "Of course it's you"

"Who else?" Puck asks as he wraps the marker around his wrist, "No one else would know about this place"

"I thought you'd be further by now" Finn says pulling on the orange vest, "I waited for a while"

"Should've checked the area first" Puck says, "Cost you your life"

"Whatever man" Finn says, "We both know you have this place mapped out, you'll win for sure"

"Never know" Puck says, "Although you were an easy target"

"Funny man" Finn says, "At least I don't have to sleep on the floor tonight."

"Take the longer way back, the short one's blocked in a few places" Puck advises Finn before they shake hands and part ways.

* * *

**Kill Two: Mercedes**

Puck has been walking for an hour since he "killed" Finn when he hears quite sobs somewhere to his left. Quietly he sneaks up on them and snags his second marker of the day, then jumps onto the rock opposite them.

"What up Beyonce?" He asks, wrapping the marker around his wrist, just like he did with Finns.

"I think my ankles broken" Mercedes sobs, clutching her left ankle, "and I dropped my phone in a puddle, it's broken too"

"Let me see the ankle" Puck says, carefully inspecting the swollen ankle, "I don't think its broken just sprained" he reassures her, going through her abandoned pack he finds her first aid kit and begins to strap her ankle, "Camps only twenty minutes from here, I think you'll be okay to walk, it'll be quicker than them coming to get you"

"How do you know?" Mercedes asks.

"I know this place" Puck says, "At least you know your not the first kill of the day"

"No that was Kurt" Mercedes tells him.

"Of course it was" He sighs, "Who got him."

"Rachel" Puck raises his eyebrows, "Jumped at his marker as soon as the second whistle sounded, then Blaine got Rachel for killing Kurt before Finn chased Blaine into the forest, I don't now what happened then."

"Finn's dead" Puck tells her.

"Blaine got him?" She looks surprised.

"No, I did" He holds up the markers on his wrist, "Dumbass needs to learn to watch his surroundings"

"Do you think I'll be able to walk all the way?" Mercedes asks as Puck finishes strapping her ankle.

"I'll send a text in so someone will follow your GPS towards you" Puck says, "It's better if you make a start, take this" he hands her some of his water, "And go slowly, be careful, Ma will fix you up when you get back."

* * *

**Kill Three: Blaine**

It's been a few hours since he found Mercedes and honestly he's starting to get bored. That is until he figures out that someone is following him, he acts like nothing is going on a keeps walking the way he was, before quickly cutting through the trees and into a less vegetated area.

When he turns on his pursuer he's not exactly surprised to find that it's Blaine. "You're a hard man to find" Blaine says, "you seem to know this place too well"

"If I was trying to hide, you wouldn't have found me" Puck tells him, they are like animals circling each other waiting for the other to lose focus so they can attack. "I heard your boyfriend died first?"

"Second, but we knew that would happen" Blaine says, "He didn't want to play that much anyway"

Blaine doesn't notice until it's too late that Puck has backed him into a patch of stinging nettles, that pierce through his jeans and make his legs hurt like crazy. Puck takes advantage of Blaine's reaction to the pain to grab the marker without touching the plants and add a third kill to his arm.

"You're a bastard Puckerman" Blaine says, "You know that?"

"I've been told, multiple times" Puck says, "Come on there's a stream over here"

Puck leads Blaine a few hundred meters to a small stream, "Stand in it for a while, wash your legs, dry 'em, it's gonna stick like a bitch until you get back to base, take a few antihistamine and Ma will have cream and shit to put on it" Puck tells him.

"You're kinda good at this stuff aren't you" Blaine says, noticing that Puck seems more comfortable here than he's even seen him.

"Apparently I'm not built for civilized society or some shit" He shrugs.

"Apparently" Blaine agrees.

* * *

"Obviously bringing your Mum was a good idea" Quinn says "Especially since you seem to be sending them all back in injured."

"Hey, Mercedes was hurt before I got there and Blaine, well, he shoulda watched were he was going" Puck says defensively.

They talk about inconsequential things for a while, passing the time until the sun as well and truly set. Then they sneak out of the same cave, and Puck directs them towards another smaller clearing nearby. Slowly they sneak up on Mike and Tina, who are sleeping next to the remains of a small campfire. Quinn takes Tina's marker while Puck gets Mike's but neither of them stir.

"Your not going to let me draw on them are you?" Puck whispers to Quinn.

"Give me your sharpie" She demands, for some reason sharpie's were in the first aid kit, Puck hands his sharpie to her and she crouches down, scrawling carefully and quickly onto Mike's forehead and then Tina's, finally she stands back to admire her handwork.

On the foreheads of Chang-Sqaured, in Quinn's neat script, _For the Gamemarkers, Love Puck and Quinn _is written. "Cute, now let's get out of here" Puck says as Quinn looks awfully proud of herself.

"I've never done that to someone before, it's not as mean as I thought it'd be" She tells him as they walk back towards the cave.

"I may just turn you into a badass yet" Puck says, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

Once there back in the cave they both lie down on the floor, a meter of space between them, and close their eyes, ready for a night's sleep. When twenty minutes later Puck smirks as he feels Quinn cuddle into his side. She always did the same when she was pregnant too, no matter how mad she was at him, sooner or later she'd be cuddled into his side, sleeping peacefully.

"Don't smirk" Quinn mutters, "It's just scary here, it means nothing"

"Course Q" He mutters back, it's not like the last time they slept like this they were dating or anything.

* * *

The next morning Quinn and Puck agree to go their separate ways for the rest of the day, mainly because Quinn wants to hide for the day and Puck is on mission to make sure that he's the one to get Santana.

It doesn't take him very long to find her and Brittany. Considering the noise they're making he's surprised that no one has found them yet. They're swimming (read: frolicking) in a small lake not far from the cave. Then he notices that both of them are in bikinis and have left their clothes (with markers attached) on a rock not too far way. He moves quickly through the treeline and grabs both for their markers before wolfwhistling to get there attention.

"What the fuck Puckerman?" Santana screams at him as he waves the markers over his head, "Oh, you did not" she jumps out of the water and storms towards like, Brittany following behind her quickly.

"What up Satan?" Puck asks, she punches him in the stomach, "I regret teaching you how to do that properly"

"Do we get to go home now?" Brittany asks innocently, "Lord Tubbington might have found my diary by now" she looks awfully upset at this prospect.

"He won't find it, we made the special hiding spot remember" Puck tells her, "While Santana took him for a walk" he snickers at the memory of Santana walking the overweight bundle of fur around the block on a pink bedazzled lead.

"Promise he won't get past the dragon?" Brittany asks, batting her eyelids.

"Course not B" Puck says as sincerely as he can, because honestly the whole things ridiculous.

"Hey, maybe by the time we get back, Sam will still have his decorations on" Brittany says brightly, completely forgetting about her cat, Santana shoots Puck her signature _I did a stupid thing _look.

"What did you do?" Puck accuses Santana.

"So I may have tied Sam's hands behind his back and let Brit's decorate him, so what if I did" Santana says.

"You're a bitch" Puck laughs at her.

"Fuck you very much Puckerman" she replies.

"Been there done that" He snaps back at her.

"It's good right?" Brittany says honestly, Puck swears he's about to die of laughter.

* * *

Puck knows that it's only him and Quinn left in the game, as well as exactly where to find her if he wants to end this whole thing, but he has one thing he's been meaning to do since he got here.

The ladder up to the hunters box has long since broken off, meaning that Puck is the only one stupid enough to make the effort to climb the tree when there's another box with an unbroken ladder nearby. He didn't lie to Quinn when he said that he slept wherever he ended up, he just didn't mention that most days, he ends up here.

It's the place he came when he was struggling to let go of Beth, all the hopes, dreams and fantasies he had about Quinn changing her mind and letting them raise their baby together. The crippling depression wasn't just a bad rumor, he was in the worst of it when he stormed out of the house and came here for the first time. Somewhere in the midst of catching his own fish with his bare hands in the lake, and lying awake at night thinking about the two perfect girls he had just lost, he came to accept the fact that his life just wasn't working out the way he'd hoped it would. When she went crazy trying to get their baby back, Puck had been thinking about bringing Quinn out here too, although logistically he knew it would be damn near impossible.

He climbed into the box and gave the place a quick once over, the recent storms had damaged the wood a little bit, so he made a mental note to bring some sandpaper to smooth it down again, but other than that everything seemed the same as he left it. The phone buzzed in his pocket to alert him to the fact that there was only an hour to go and he briefly wondered where the time had gone, until he remember that they'll slept until noon and he'd left her some time around one.

* * *

Quinn had to come up with a plan to beat Puck. She knew she wasn't stronger or faster or more agile than he was, but there was one thing; she was smarter and she knew all his weaknesses.

* * *

Puck was about twenty minutes away from the campsite when he found Quinn sitting against the base of a tree, her legs pulled up to her chest and a pout on her face.

"Am I lost?" She asked him sadly, "I don't know where I'm going"

"Your not lost Q" He said taking her hands and pulling her to her feet, "The campsite is right ahead"

"It's scary out here by myself" She pouted, she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought herself to his chest, smirking as her face hit the cotton of his shirt. "I got scared when you left me all alone"

Before she can grab his marker he pulls it off himself and wraps it around her wrist silently, "Nice try Fabray, but your no actress"

"What gave me away" She asks, she doesn't need to know why he gave her the marker, that's pretty simple, he didn't want to win, he never did, Puck only likes being good at things he things are worthwhile, like guitar and football, anything else like school or games like this, and he'll do anything to hide how good he is.

"Your eyes" He tells her as she stares up into his eyes, "When I see real Quinn Fabray sad eyes, my heart breaks"

"Noah" She whispers, it doesn't feel right to call him Puck in this moment, this is one of the rare moments that he'll let her see him, Noah, the real person, the one he uses Puck to hide behind.

"Save it Fabray" He says looking away, "I've heard it all before, we don't work together, I'll just cheat on you, you love someone else, I'm just a Lima Loser, blah, blah, blah" he says bitterly.

She doesn't know how to erase all the hurt her bitter words have cause him, but she knows she wants to take every single bit of it away. But she's scared too, her heart is in his hands right now and it wouldn't take much for him to destroy it. She remembers something he told her when she didn't want to face the glee club after her skanktastic beginning to senior year, "Your Beth's Mum, you can do anything." Harnessing all the courage and strength she has, she reaches up and places her lips gently onto his before kissing him with everything she has. Her heart just about beats out of her chest for that few seconds before he kisses her back.

She smiles when they pull away from each other, "We will work together, you won't cheat on me, I don't love anyone but you and Lima Losers don't go to NYU" She tells him.

"How do you know about NYU?" He asks.

"Your sister may have whispered it in my ear before we got on the bus" She shrugs, "I was just waiting for the right time to congratulate you"

"Thanks Q" He says, kissing her again, then he mumbles against her lips, "I love you too"

She pulls back to smile at him, "You have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that"

* * *

Eventually they decide to walk back to camp together, although Puck refuses to wear the vest cause "it's just not badass."

When they walk through into the Cornicopia the entire glee club is waiting for them.

"Well" Kurt demands, "Who won?"

Quinn waves Puck's marker around in front of everyone, there's a not so subtle shock amongst the group, only Hannah seems pleased with the result.

"I knew you could do it" Hannah tells her, giving her a big hug.

"Like you single-handedly took out half the Glee Club and you lose to Quinn" Santana exclaims angrily, "I had money on you dammit"

"She's just too good for me" Puck laughs as he grabs Santana by the wrists to stop her from hitting him.

"Noah, we talk about the self-deprivation and negative self-talk" Rachel begins to lecture him. "It's not good for you, especially considering how cut throat and competitive the environment will be for you next year"

"Berry" Puck warns her.

"What's next year?" Finn asks, "I thought you didn't have any plans"

"Can I tell them, can I tell them, please, please, please" Hannah begs him.

"Why, you already told Q" He tells her with a smug look on his face, she knows she's busted.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asks.

"Do this have anything to do with Quick being back on or not?" Kurt asks, Puck and Quinn look at him with shocked expressions, "There's either the fact that he gave up the marker, you walked in holding hands, or the stupid grins you can't keep to yourself, you choose"

"Noah, is that true?" Denise asks her son, "Are you and Quinn dating again, and you didn't tell me?" she looks hurt and angry, despite what people think, her and Puck are pretty close, they talk about everything.

"Ma, it just happened ten minutes ago, I was going to tell you" He says as Quinn cuddles up to his side, he slips an arm around her shoulders and pulls her a little closer, "Can you just be happy for us?"

"Of course I'm happy for you" Denise replies, hugging both of them at the same time, "Judy and I thought this was never going to happen."

"You talked to my Mum about this?" Quinn asked, shocked. It's no secret her Mum isn't exactly Puck's biggest fan.

"Of course" Denise says, "Besides we thought once you got to college you'd both figure out what you gave up at home"

"Puck's not going to college" Finn says confused.

"He kind of is" Quinn says sheepishly.

"What!" Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana exclaim.

"I got into Tisch" Puck says, not liking all the attention.

"Puck that's fantastic" Mercedes says, almost pushing Quinn out of the way to hug him.

"You always leave out the good bits Noah!" Hannah exclaimed, "You got the big scholarship as well" There's more shock amongst the group.

"Apparently years of using around with a guitar instead of studying pays off" Puck says dismissively.

"And it helps to have a 3.9 GPA" Miss Pilsbury says, everyone looks at her with shocked expressions, "He does."

"Noah's GPA is the same as mine?" Rachel asks.

"It's higher than mine!" Kurt exclaims, horrified.

"What the actual fuck Puckerman?" Santana exclaims.

"Apparently I'm smart or some shit" Puck says dismissively.

"Gifted students often rebel when there not challenged" Mr. Schue says, "It's not that surprising, plus you always got As in Spanish."

"Then why was I tutoring you?" Artie asks.

"Cause apparently you can't bullshit maths" Puck says, "Worked until I got out of juvie"

There's a few more uncomfortable minutes for Puck until they finally move onto other things, like ribbing Sam for still having mud in his hair, or congratulating Quinn for winning.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Puck is walking down the street towards his favorite coffee house for lunch. At 22 he's fresh out of NYU with a double degree in music and business. He's just started work at a major record label that he interned at during college, they were so impressed with him they brought him on as a senior producer even though he was fresh out of college. All the waitresses know him here, and the regular booth is waiting.

He can't help but smile at the sight of her, the long blonde hair that she grew out during college, the shiny rings on her left hand, the tiny bump on her belly that only he notices, his beautiful, pregnant wife.

"Hi baby" He greets her as she leans down to place a light kiss on his lips, "I missed you"

"Um, you have no idea" She mumbled, sliding into the booth beside him. "Baby wanted his daddy all morning" she whispers, no one but them knows.

"He's here now" He smiles, kissing her again.

"PDA much!" Santana exclaims as she and Brittany slide into the other side of the booth. "Your old and married now, it's gross"

"When we get married, we'll still be able to kiss right?" Brittany asked, looking very worried.

"Course" Santana says as she kisses her fiancé. "All the time"

"Sweet lady kisses" Brittany claps excitedly.

"Before you say anything" Rachel says as she slips into the booth next to Quinn and Kurt sits next to Brittany, "We're not that late and rehearsals ran overtime" Yeah, Rachel's the next big thing on Broadway and Kurt's the wardrobe manager of her show, shocked much?

"How was your big date the other night?" Quinn asks Rachel, yeah Rachel and Finn broke up, they haven't talked in at least a year.

Rachel makes a dramatic wretching noise, "You can't do that, you have no gag reflex remember?" Kurt says, purposefully loud enough for a few people around them too here, Rachel throws a packet of salt at him as they all laugh.

"I'll just have to keep living vicariously through your love lives" Rachel sighs, "Who wants to go first"

"I got my dress" Brittany says.

"Blaine works too many hours" Kurt says, Blaine is a PR manager at a large firm.

"I still need a dress" Santana announces.

"Um" Quinn hesitates.

"What are you two hiding?" Rachel demands to know. Quinn giggles as Puck kisses her temple softly.

"I'm pregnant" Quinn says shyly.

"No way!" Santana screams.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt and Rachel add, the whole diner is looking at them by this point, however the usuals are used to their antics.

"I call Godmother" Santana exclaims.

"No way, you got Maid of Honor" Rachel says, "I wanna be God Mother"

"Quinn, tell Man Hands I'm God Mother" Santana demands.

"Quinn, tell Satan I'm God Mother" Rachel demands.

"I told you they'd be like this" Puck whispers in Quinn's ear.

"We haven't made a decision yet" Quinn says, putting their argument to rest for now.

"How far along are you?" Kurt asks, "Do you know what your having?"

"Are you having a lizard baby this time?" Brittany asks.

"I'm 13 weeks" Quinn says, placing a protective hand on her stomach, "We don't know for sure, but I think it's a boy"

"No lizard babies" Puck tells Brittany kindly, rolling his eyes when she's not looking.

* * *

It takes an extra hour for lunch, during which Santana and Rachel demand that Quinn eat extra because she's eating for two now, and by the time its over she's so full its painful so Puck suggests a walk in the park.

"Did you ever thing we'd get here because of the stupid Hunger Games?" Quinn asks when she spots a poster for the last Hunger Games movie on a cab as they cross the road. Only the Glee Club knew why it was so hilarious to have their wedding reception at a venue called District 12. "Should probably write that women a thank-you note or something"

"To thank her for you?" Puck asks his wife, "A note's not long enough."

Quinn blushes scarlet, he's kinda proud that he can still do that to her. "Your sweet" she tells him, "It's probably why I love you so much"

"I love you too Q" He tells her, "Who would have thought this all started because of a stupid book?"

"That you didn't even read!" She exclaimed.

"I took you to see the movie" He retorts, "I know what happened."

"Your lucky I love you Mr. Puckerman"

" You better Mrs. Puckerman"


End file.
